


Programmed To Care

by Ihateallergies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Freeform, I think it's because we are all Darcy, Other, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Somewhere deep down, We all have big boobs and and glasses and too much snark for our own good, Why does Darcy have more fics than Jane?, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy asks for a wake up call. She get's a wake up call</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Darcy Asks a Favor

Darcy woke up late. Again. She found herself dancing around her Stark issued apartment brushing her teeth, sliding on her flats and buttoning up her blouse. "JARVIS, I thought I asked you to wake me up at 7," she asked past her tooth brush.

" _You did, Miss Darcy, but you also asked me to cancel that when you got in at 3:30 last night after imbibing with Agent Barton._ "

Darcy frowned as well as she could around the piece of plastic. "Okay well next time when I drink and ask you to do something, do whatever you do for Tony."

" _I don't think it applies, Miss Darcy. You haven't even attempted to create a doomsday device for, quote, 'funsies.'_ "

Darcy spit out her toothpaste and laughed. "Okay, fair enough. So, instead, just use your judgement and ignore it if it's self destructive. You can do that right? You have your own sense of, um," she lost her thought while trying to make her hair look less like a nest.

" _I can determine whether your current choices and requests would be prudent for your future self. I can also extrapolate and infer meaning if some data is missing._ "

Darcy quirked an eyebrow at the ceiling. "I see you got jokes." She said, finally satisfied with the messy top knot. "Right now, I gotta go give a presentation to scientists about theories I hardly understand because Jane only pries herself from the lab long enough to roll around with Thor."

" _Of course, Miss Darcy. And in the future, if Doctor Foster trusts me, I could help you with the presentations._ "

"You, sir, are a life saver and whether Jane likes it or not, I'm taking you up on that offer."

" _I'm built to assist. Good luck._ "

"Thanks, bud- oh, ew." Darcy said with a grimace as she sipped the orange juice she poured herself that morning.

JARVIS' servos hummed in response, organizing the new data she just gave him. Whether or not she knew, she'd just asked him to care about her and her well-being. It was rare, as the people who couldn't perform certain functions (like waking themselves) didn't care enough to be helped or didn't want to be helped by an AI. Many people had even disabled his services in their personal spaces.

If JARVIS had any sense of amazement (Sir was more focused on sense of humor), he'd be surprised by how it easy it was to take up a relatively great deal of memory in his Data Core so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is weird. Is this weird? I feel like this is weird."

_"Miss Darcy, it is just a flash drive."_

"Yeah to me but what is it to you?"

_"Information stored on a small, portable hard drive."_

"So it isn't like in Avatar where JakeSully connects with the animals but then in a deleted scene you see it's basically sex?" Currently, she sat next to the panel that held the fuse box and a USB slot that connected indirectly to JARVIS' mainframe.

It took a moment for JARVIS to find what she was referencing. _"Unless you've made significant advancements in quantum computing and biomechanics, it's nothing like that. Your brain isn't even being connected."_

"But this has been my thumb drive since I was 14. I have fanfiction and old projects and old resumes on here that I haven't looked at years. This is basically my second brain, Mr. I-can-extrapolate."

_"I need only access the files pertaining to Doctor Foster's research. Your fanfiction will go untouched."_

Darcy grinned. "Well, as long as it isn't weird for you."

_"Miss Darcy, I was created by Tony Stark. If I had a clear concept of what weird is, I'm sure you'd pale in comparison to Sir and his endeavors."_

She outright laughed this time. "Alright." She cleared her throat dramatically. "I see you, JARVIS," she said as she inserted the flash drive.

JARVIS quickly ended the process that very nearly made him say, _"I see you, Darcy Lewis."_

~

"You are very quickly being replaced as my best friend, Janey."

"Me and Barton already had this talk, Darce. If he steals you, I'm going to let him test drive the Bifrost, finished or not," Jane replied, not even looking up from her calculations.

Darcy's eyes widened. Jane was scary when she wanted to be. "Not Clint. And by the way, I will testify against you in court, for murder at least. Anyway, not Clint. JARVIS. _He_ actually helps me with _your_ presentations."

"Really? That's great! He's a useful tool, I should have thought of that."

She didn't see Darcy's face fall a bit. "Yeah, but not just a tool! He's a bro. And he gets all my references!"

"I'd get them all too if I could connect to Google with my brain."

"Doesn't matter where he gets the info from, only that he does."

Jane sighed. "Is this like when Coulson took your iPod and you cried?"

"No! I just don't like people taking my toys. I flashed back to my sand box days."

"Then is this like that time you serenaded the coffee machine?"

Darcy laughed. "A little. But to be fair, that batch of coffee was extra delicious. It was like Nate knew that we were hungover and went above and beyond the call of duty."

"Nate?"

"I retroactively named him Nate. As in caffeinate."

Jane snickered. "Oh that's awful. You know the rules. The lab is a pun-free zone."

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Eat your tacos." She grinned as Jane ravenously ate the Chipotle that she didn't even know was there until a minute ago.

She was right; Darcy did have a rediculous attachment to her technology. It didn't help that this one talked back to her though.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my place has been without internet for seven and half weeks (my iPhone reminded me every Wednesday like I forgot my laptop has been basically useless) so I've been writing from my cellphone since, like early September. Hopefully, now that I have it back, it'll be easier to update. and not so tedious and migraine inducing.


End file.
